Nodoka A Cinderella Story
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Hey this is Negima!Cinderella style! In this story we will have our humble little shy Nodoka as the princess in this wonderful tale but who will be her handsome and charming prince this time?Let's see!
1. Fairy God Mother wait no father brother?

**Laura:Hey i decided to d a different anime...Negima! i love the couple Negi and Nodoka this will be my version of Negima...Cinderella style!**

**Negi: Cinderella kinda old..**

_**Laura: Shut up **_

* * *

><p><em>"Poor poor Nodoka" some people would say to the poor child who had lost her father and had to live with her step mother Evangeline and her two idiotic step sisters Ayaka and Asuna.<em>

_One day the Prince that ruled the kingdom hosted a ball to everyone's surprise everyone and anyone rich or poor was invited _

_The step mother, Evangeline thought this would be a beautiful opportunity for her two daughters to get engaded to the wealthy people there maybe even become royalty _

_Poor Nodoka thought that she may have been able to go even just for a little bit...But of course she was denied any type of fun besides cleaning to house and talking to the mice that roamed there humble home _

_So on the day of the ball Nodoka was left alone in their cottage that rested on a small hill away from anyone to clean intill her step mother and her two step sisters arrived home from the ball probablly married now _

_But what happen's in this story?Will Nodoka get her happy ending?Or will it be different?_

_Let's Have A Happy Ending!_

* * *

><p>"Mother shall i tend to the sewing or shall i continue to follow you further?" Nodoka asked in her shy tone as she and her step mother where walking around town looking for the perfect store to buy the perfect material for the dresses for the ball her step mother and step sister's were to attend<p>

"Here stop here!" Evangeline shouted as they stopped infront of a store "Those will be the perfect dresses!" the child sized woman shouted as she stared into the display case once she had walked inside the store

"I thought i were to make the dresses mother?" Nodoka asked once again in her shy voice

"Shush up you i'm trying to think leave me be!" Evangeline shouted at Nodoka since she was trying to strike up a bargain with the owner for the highly priced dresses

"Sorry mother.." Nodoka said quietly as she walked backwards and knocked over a display case and it crashed down "O-oh no why me oh gosh im so sorry!" Nodoka said franticly as the owner walked over and started yelling

"Come you klutz you better be happy i got the dress before that crashed!" Evangeline shouted as she walked out of the store holding the bag for the two dresses that were just bought

"I really am sorry sir i shall come back hopefully and clean up for a however long it will take to repay you!" Nodoka said quickly in her shy tone since she never really talked to men except her father of couse before he died

Nodoka followed her mother up the hill to their cottage and as soon as they walked to the front door you could here aruging

"Shut it blondie !" Asuna shouted in Ayaka's face

"Shut up dumb bell!" Ayaka shouted back

"Both of you shush!" Evangeline said walking inside and throwing the bag over at them "The pink one is for you Ayaka and the green one is for you Asuna" Evangeline said walking over and sitting in a chair

"Do i have a dress mother?" Nodoka asked quietly and Ayaka and Evanegeline looked at her

"HAHAHA SILLY CHILD YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Evangeline shouted as she laughed "Did you really think you would be aloud to come with us baka?" Ayaka asked

"Wow bookworm i didnt expect that " Asuna said looking at Nodoka as her head lowered

"Sorry for my stupidity mother!" Nodoka said before running up stairs leaving a laughing Ayaka and Evangeline and a sorta sad Asuna

"I can't go not even for the smallest amount of time i hate myself why am i worthless?" Nodoka whimpered as she heared the trio getting ready down stairs

"You're not worthless" called an unknown sweet and gentle voice "H-hello?" Nodoka said looking around her room only to see nothing "Must be my mind playing tricks on me!" Nodoka whispered harshly as she laid on her bed and fell asleep

* * *

><p>Later on that night<p>

* * *

><p>"Child wake up!" called a harsh yet childish voice as Nodoka was shook awake from her sleep<p>

"M-mother?" Nodoka said looking at her mothers dress

Evangeline wore a black dress with red frills and knee high boots it was actually plain for a ball "Dont i look lovely ?" Ayaka said as she walked in and striked a few poses in her knee high pink dress with tons of frills and what not "I hate this dress" Asuna mumbled her hair had been tied into one long ponytail which lay on her chest and her green dress was very nice there were a few sparkles and she wore a tiara with green diamonds in it

"You all look lovely" Nodoka said sadly as she looked at the trio and tried to imagine herself looking as beautiful as they were right now

"Well we'll be leaving now clean everything make sure everything is spotless!" Evangeline said as she put on her red silk shaw and walked out the room "Bye Bookworm" Asuna said waving and Ayaka followed her mother without anything to Nodoka

Nodoka walked down the stairs after she had heard the front door close it was about eight p.m and this place was trashed! "H-how why what...how could this even be possible?" Nodoka said looking around the living room there were clothes and plates and such thown everywhere as if they did this on purpose just to keep her busy

"My life is horrible" Nodoka whispered as she grabbed a broom and started sweeping random parts of the room

"Need some help there?" there was that sweet voice again

Nodoka turned around in fright since she knew she was the only one here she looked around intill her eyes landed onto a boy he looked to be about her age his hair was red and he was wearing a cloak and he looked like a wizard which made her raise a brow

"How did you get in here?" Nodoka said looking at the locked door then at the closed windows

The boy took a step forward but on instinct Nodoka raised the broom and hit the poor child on the head

"OW ow please stop ow!" the boy repeated as he shielded himself from getting hit in the face

"thief robber help someone help!" Nodoka shouted as she continued to hit the red head

"hey bro whats with this chick" said a different voice which made nodoka turn around

"TALKING RAT!" Nodoka shouted as she hit the rat

"What im not a rat im an ERMINE!" the ermine shouted as he quickly dodged the attack

"please princess stop now!" the red head said as he grabbed onto her and spun her around and held her close so she wouldnt be able to swing the broom at him

"Please allow me to explain my presence here!" the red head shouted

"O-ok!" Nodoka said shyly her whole face was red since she was so close to him she had never been this close to a boy before his chin was on her head since he was a little taller than her she had been looking at his face and didnt notice he was talking intill he was half way done

"-so do you understand why i am here princess im your Fairy God Mother Negi " the boy said that was now identified as Negi

"Fairy god Mother?But you're a boy..right?" Nodoka asked as she was released

There was an akward silence for a moment "Hahahe it seem's you're right im not a girl am i?" Negi said nervously as he pointed to himself

"How about fairy god father or since we're the same age how about fairy god brother? Nodoka asked

Negi took out a small book and flipped though it "Oh we are the same age...Just stick with Negi then ok Princess?" Negi said smiling

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Nodoka said looking at Negi

"What?You mean Princess well you are a princess " Negi said as he looked at his book again

Nodoka burst into laughter "Me?A princess sorry kid but i'm not a princess!" Nodoka said smiling

Negi leaned forward and looked into her eyes he didnt noctie she was blushing since there were only celemeters away

"Yep you're a princess and you're going to thatt ball!" Negi said smiling

"But im not aloud to go i dont have any of the items nessacary and besides mother instucted me to clean this place up " Nodoka said waving her hand at all the trash

"Hmm i guess we cant leave that here but you are going to the ball to meet prince charming princess!" Negi said as he pushed Nodoka over to a mirror making sure she didnt slip in any of the discarded trash "These are the true eye's of a princess Nodoka " Negi said admiring her blueish eyes

Nodoka blushed "Thats a kind thing to say" she said smiling

"Ehem you two love birds let's get this over with " said the ermine

"L-love birds chamo are you crazy im supposed to set her up with a prince im not ready to be married!" Negi said franticly as he blushed like a mad man

"But if you where would you marry her?" chamo said grinning

"yeah sure why- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Negi shouted again but Nodoka wasnt paying attention

_"Me a princess really i could marry a prince.." _Nodoka thought smiling widly as she looked at herself in the mirror she didnt even notice negi was talking about hwat type of dress she should wear intill

"WAIT I CAN'T GO TO THE MY MOM IS THERE!" Nodoka said snapping out of her fantasy

"Huh oh no worry Princess" Negi said smiling

"Please just call me Nodoka " Nodoka said smiling

"Ok No-do-ka -san " Negi said making sure every little bit came out right

"Now moving onto the dress what color do you want babe?" chamo asked as he lite a smoke

"Babe?" Nodoka said staring at chamo but she was ignored

"I think blue would be nice on you Nodoka-san " Negi said somehow holding a blue dress

"Wow so pretty" Nodoka said looking at the dress

"yes..but more like beautiful " Negi said but he wasnt looking at the dress

"What about gold ? " Chamo said looking at Nodoka as he held a gold dress she couldnt believe he was helping..willingly he didnt seem like the type to help a girl to pick a dress

"No thats all wrong it should be blue!" Negi said holding up the blue colored dress

"No it should be gold" chamo said almost yelling

_"Should'nt the girls argue about dresses not the guys?" _Nodoka though as she anime sweat dropped

"What about purple?" Nodoka said even though she didnt really like purple she just wanted them to stop fighting over this

"No i rather you wear the gold one" negi said looking at the dress chamo was holding

"No she would be better off wearing the blue one" chamo said looking at the blue dresss

"GOLD!"

"BLUE!"

"Oh please..." Nodoka said with a sigh

The argument about the dresses lasted half an hour it was decided she would were a light blue dress with a light silkish gold sash

"Ok Nodoka-san let's get you all pretty" Negi said smiling as he laid the dress on the only couch that was visible since all the trash covered everything else

"Uhh we dont know how to make her pretty bro " chamo said looking at Negi

"Oh..you're right she is my first client..." Negi said looking at chamo

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Nodoka said with shock she got a new fairy god mother...no father...no brother oh whatever

"Hey let's just call Chisame she can totally hook us up " Negi said smiling

"Was that slang?" Nodoka said but was ignored

"yeah!" chamo agreed with Negi and negi took out a wand

"negi-san is that a wand?" Nodoka asked but before she could get an answer Negi was already chanting something and a flash of light appeared and for a few minutes she blanked out

"When is she gonna wake up?" said an unknown voice as she looking at the Nodoka who had her face covered with her hands so the girl couldnt make out her face

"Soon i hope " was the reply given

Nodoka set up and looked around the room she spotted a girl with orange hair and then she saw Negi and chamo talking to her " Negi-san?" Nodoka said rubbing her eyes

"Hey you're awake" said the girl as she turned around and began drawing something on her notepad "Im Chisame nice to meet you i guess" said the girl without looking up from her notepad

"C-chisame?" Nodoka said surprised

"N-nodoka?" Chisame said looking up

"You know each other?" Negi said looking from Nodoka to chisame and repeated this several times

To be continued!

* * *

><p><strong>Laura: Woohoo Over 2,000 words<strong>

**Negi: im a fairy?**

**Laura:Yeah you thought you were gonna be the prince and get to smooch with Nodoka?**

**Negi:S-shush!**

**Laura: Also i know my spelling sucks!**


	2. Feelings?

**Laura:Yo im back again**

**Negi:What do you mean...you just posted the first chappy about 10 minutes ago**

**Laura:-glares- **

**Negima: We own nothing!**

Nodoka set up and looked around the room she spotted a girl with orange hair and then she saw Negi and chamo talking to her " Negi-san?" Nodoka said rubbing her eyes

"Hey you're awake" said the girl as she turned around and began drawing something on her notepad "Im Chisame nice to meet you i guess" said the girl without looking up from her notepad

"C-chisame?" Nodoka said surprised

"N-nodoka?" Chisame said looking up

"You know each other?" Negi said looking from Nodoka to chisame and repeated this several time

"You know Negi-san ?" Nodoka said looking at Chisame

"Well yeah i'm sorta like a boss type person " Chisame said looking over a Negi

"Well at least you know each other and i bet it will be fun giving her a makeover right?" Negi said smiling as he clasped his hands together

"I suppose " Chisame said standing up and shoving negi out the door "This is girls time dont try to peek perv" Chisame said fixing her glasses before closing the door

Negi twitched and paced back and fourth waiting for Princess..I mean Nodoka to walk out of the room hopefully unharmed...hope-

Negi turned to the door because there was a shriek he quickly flung the door open on instinct only to see that Nodoka was being forced into a very tight corset

"I uhh haha" negi said nevously as Nodoka and Chisame looked at him

"You are a Pervert" Chisame said before slamming the door in his face

"ME NOSE!" Negi said grabbing onto his nose

After a few more minutes of shrieks and Negi trying to keep himself from flinging the door opening and saving his princess..i mean the prince's princess hhaah...

"All done!" Chisame said opening the door and letting Negi walk into the destroyed room

Negi's jaw dropped at the sight of Nodoka she was wearing the blue strapless knee high dress with the gold sash she wore a redish lipstick that sparkled lightly she had a light purpleish/blueish eye shadow she wore a tiara with a blue diamonds and she wore glass slippers with a tiny glass bow on each

"W-woah " chamo said amazed himself

"I-it's not to much i-is it?" Nodoka said shyly as she looked at him with her beautiful blueish eyes

"N-not at all!" Negi said as he smiled widly "You look really..beautiful..." Negi said as he lowered his head as he thought

_"Soon someone will be able to call Nodoka beautiful all the time and truly love her unlike i...W-wait what am i thinking me?In love with her?She'd give up anything to be with a prince instead of me...i'd give the world... " _Negi sighed "To be with you forever Nodoka " Negi said outloud but Nodoka was to busy trying to wipe some of the make up off and chisame was trying to stop her but chamo noticed

"Hey Nodoka..Let's go get your prince charming shall we?" Negi said looking up and forcing a smile

"Hai!" Nodoka said walking over to negi and they left Chisame's place arm in arm as chamo trailed sadly behind

"Good luck getting your prince charming...Nodoka " Chisame said smiling before closing the door

Nodoka and Negi walked down the street negi was somehow now 18th century eurpoe king's clothing which made Nodoka giggle

_"Will someone really steal my beloved Nodoka from me?" _Negi thought as he savored the moment of them walking alone together head to the castle


	3. But it's my first kiss!

**Laura: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW -jumps up and down!- Lin is my first reviewer so ima make this chappie good!**

**Negi: Good for you friend!**

**Let's begin! **

* * *

><p>Negi and Nodoka walked down the quiet street arm in arm<p>

"Nodoka?" Negi asked as he looked up at her

"Yes Negi-kun?" Nodoka said with a smile

"Are you really gonna get married with a prince? " Negi asked quietly

"woah wait what!" Nodoka said stopping "A prince?" Nodoka asked in shock

"Uhh yes thats the point of me taking you here " Negi said with a smile

"I dont remember signing up for this!" Nodoka said in a panic "I mean im only Thirteen and i dont even know the _'Prince'_ how can i marry him!" Nodoka said looking at negi

Negi stopped also "Uhh i dont know talk for him a bit and just marry him see happy ending!" Negi said forcing a smile

"But Negi-kun..." Nodoka said looking down

"Hey yo we cant go to a ball without a carriage right?" Chamo said with a nervous laugh

"Right!" Negi said with a looked around and spotted a pumpkin (A/N eh i was thinking about a watermelon then said nah stick with the pumpkin)

"We can use this!" negi said picking up the pumpkin

"A pumpkin?" Nodoka asked dumbfounded

"Yes i can make a carriage out of this!" Negi said setting the pumpkin down and taking out a wand "Hope it doesnt explode !" negi said

"Wha!" Nodoka said throwing her hands up to her face

After a couple of tries and explosions they had a carriage!

"Im glad your dress didnt get destroyed Nodoka-san " Negi said smiling even though his outfit was completely destroyed

"Yeah i guess" Nodoka said quietly

"Chamo can you do me a favor?" Negi said looking at chamo

"Yeah what up bro ?" Chamo asked looking at Negi

Negi grinned and took out his wand and Chamo turned into a horse

"Hey what the heck bro!" Chamo said

"uhh isnt a talking horse suspicious ?" Nodoka asked

"Oh your right sorry chamo!" Negi said smiling before a zipper appeared on chamo's mouth "There!" Negi said with another smile

Negi helped Nodoka into the carriage and for a peirod of time they said nothing at carriage stopped after a while and Nodoka was let out by the help of Negi

"Well Nodoka-san go on " Negi said smiling before Nodoka grabbed his hand "Nodoka-san?" he asked

"Come with me...Please?" Nodoka said smiling so cutely that negi just couldnt say no so he followed

Nodoka walked in first and it seemed everyone looked over at her she was at the top of the stairs a spot light shining on her she smiled cutely and proceeded down the stairs and Negi followed silently behind her he was now in a plain black suit which made him look like her butler

"Hello malady " Kotaro said smiling as he kissed her hand he was the prince that seemed to make Negi growl under his breath

"Hello Kind sir " Nodoka said with the ladies bow

"Will you accompany me in a dance?" Kotaro asked extended his hand so she could grasp it

"Umm..ok but i dont know how" Nodoka said with a shy smile

"Dont worry i'll do something simple " Kotaro said taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor

"hey bro you just gonna let this happen?" Chamo asked he was allowed to turned back into his ermine body

"What do you mean i had no chance anyway.." Negi said quietly

"Fine then im gonna do something!" Chamo said before racing off into the crowd

After a couple of seconds all the women start to scream it seemed Chamo was biting them

"C-chamo!" Negi said wanting to chase him but if he did nodoka would loose her chance at being a princess...

"Oh no i forgot to mention that the spell only last intill Midnight!" Negi whined before racing off into the crowd to find found her he ran into her while she was dancing

"Nodoka-san i forgot to mention something!" Negi said looking up and noticing...HE WAS ON TOP OF HER?"

"N-negi-kun?" she asked her face was a light pink their noses touching just celemieters away from kissing

"Nodoka-san..." Negi said as he leaned a little closer he couldnt stop himself his body was moving on it's own

Nodoka's face became redder but she closed her eyes and waited for there lips to touch

"hey you ok?" Kotaro said as he grabbed Negi's arm and helped him up "You two arent hurt are you?" he asked as he helped Nodoka to her feet

"N-no!" they both said in unison

Kotaro smiled "Shall we continue our dance..Nodoka?" he asked turning to her with a bow

"I-" the bell struck midnight

"N-nodoka-san we must leave!" Negi said before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the castle leaving only a glass slipper behind

* * *

><p>Negi and Nodoka set under a tree panting Nodoka was wearing her normal dark blue dress she was wearing the make up and previous dress turned into sparkles and disappeared the only thing left was one of the two glass slippers "Im...happy i didnt get married to him " Nodoka said as she caught her breath<p>

Negi looked at her "Really Nodoka-san? " Negi said smiling

"Yeah because well..." Nodoka stopped talking and she looked at him she quickly leaned forward and kissed him

* * *

><p><strong>Laura:-chuckle- thats all you get w<strong>

**Nodoka And Negi: WHAA I WANNA SEE MORE!**

**Laura: you guys are adorable **


	4. I love you Marry me?

**Laura:omfg im sooooooooooo sorry i updated in so long! -cries- **

**Negi: dont cry friend**

**Laura: thank you negi this is why i love you**

**Negi...-wtf face-!**

**Laura: Also im going to make this the last chapter..my one and only actual finished story! Missing:Elizabeth Middleford! Doesnt count XD **

**BEGIN!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Previously:**

Negi and Nodoka set under a tree panting Nodoka was wearing her normal dark blue dress she was wearing the make up and previous dress turned into sparkles and disappeared the only thing left was one of the two glass slippers "Im...happy i didnt get married to him " Nodoka said as she caught her breath

Negi looked at her "Really Nodoka-san? " Negi said smiling

"Yeah because well..." Nodoka stopped talking and she looked at him she quickly leaned forward and kissed him

...

Nodoka pulled back after exactly one second she looked at negi's surprised and frozen body "N-negi i can explain!" Nodoka said her face red as a tomato..no reply from negi..."Negi-kun?" Nodoka said waving a hand infront of his face "Oh no i killed him!" Nodoka cried since Negi stayed that way "N-no babe listen it's just shock " Chamo said sweat dropping "Will you stop calling me that!" Nodoka said pointing a finger at him "Whateva " Chamo said rolling his eye's just then Negi snapped out of his shock

"Nodoka-san..."

"Negi-kun..."

"Nodoka-san..."

"Negi-kun..."

"Ummm?can we stop with the calling of the names?" chamo said staring at them

"Uh..i can explain Negi-kun...im really sorry it's just that if im gonna marry someone i dont know...i dont wanna give them my first kiss!" Nodoka said her face still red

Negi understood...a little..."C-could you have warned me?" Negi asked and Nodoka gave a quick sorry before they stood up "We should get you home before your mother get's there " Negi said extending a hand so she could take it "Right..."Nodoka said before taking his hand and they began to walk in unison

"Hey..umm...Negi-kun?"

"Yes Nodoka-san?"

"Will..i ever see you again?" Nodoka asked shyly and Negi stopped

"Nodoka-san i will always be with you " Negi said with one of his cute smiles

"Okay Negi-kun.." Nodoka said with one of cute smiles they were silent for a moment intill

"BLAHHH!" Chamo imitated someone throwing three of them laughed and continued walking intill they arrived at the cottage that Nodoka lived in no one appeared home " Oh no!Negi i forgot!I never cleaned up the house!IM GONNA DIE!" Nodoka said as she fell onto the only couch visible "N-nodoka-san dont worry i'll help you!" Negi said smiling as he grabbed a broom "Thank you Negi-kun" Nodoka said grabbing his free hand and squeezing it lightly which caused Negi to a tender moment they let each others hands go and began to sweep.

**:::::Yeah...im lazy..Time Skip::::**

"Whew...we're done.." Nodoka said plopping down onto the couch before shooting up a the sound of some noise outside "Negi! Hide" she said in a quick at harsh whisper "O-okay" Negi said turning ivisible as the door opened "Nodoka!Boil me some water...my feet are killing me!" Evangilline said walking in a tired manner "how was your day bookworm?" Asuna said walking just totally ignored Nodoka and walked up the stairs to her room. "Anyone...getting married?" Nodoka asked fidgeting slightly as she felt something or _someone_ gently squeeze her hand "yeah...me..." said Asuna "Im getting married to a nice older guy his name was Takahata he is so hawt!" Asuna said dreamily "Older..guy?" Nodoka said as she squeezed the hand back "Yeah the prince didnt wanna marry anyone because he said he found someone then he held up a glass slipper and said this was her's and he was going to find her" Asuna said not noticing the horror on Nodoka's face "bed time kiddies" Evangeline said before walking to her room switching off the living room on the two girls "Mom!" Asuna yelled but got no answer "Come on Nodoka..." Asuna said walking up the waiting intill Asuna was out of ear shot before speak "Negi...where will you stay?" she whispered "Oh dont worry i dont need to sleep!I'll just sit on the couch intill the prince comes around..." he said quietly "But i dont wanna...im going to sleep" Nodoka said shaking her head and going upstairs.

**:::HOURS AND HOURS LATER:::**

A knock and a shriek awoke Nodoka from her sleep as she rushed down stairs in only her blue knee length spagetti strap dress "Ayaka what happened?" Nodoka asked panting lightly as she looked at her sister who was infront of the door "The..he...oh...wo...prince!" was all the came out "Pr...PRINCE?" nodoka said shocked as Ayaka fainted and there stood...the prince...Kotaro... "Ah..haha...hi.." Nodoka said with a slight wave "May you wear this young maiden?" Kotaro said holding out the glass slipper and as she reached for it the shoe..fell...or was pushed from his hand and broke on the floor leaving two surpised people "the..shoe" he mouthed before he was pushed over by a boy who just randomly appeared "Negi!" nodoka said in a high pitched whisper "Nodoka..." Negi whispered lightly before taking a glass slipper from his cloak pocket and walking over "Princess...try this on..please" he said with a light smile and Nodoka obeyed..."If this fits...shall i have your hand?" he asked quietly holding the the shoe near her foot "yes...yes you shall" she whispered as the shoe slipped on and all of a suddened she started to glow "Negi!" Nodoka cried out as she felt her clothing shut her eyes tightly only to open them seconds later as she heard a loud 'wow','my love' and a 'WHAT THE HECK?' . Nodoka looked at herself in shock she was wearing a greyish blue dress with a black sash at the waist and the same color mid arm length finger less gloves

[**A/N IM TERRIBLE AT DESCRIPTIONS! here is the pic ;-; just add the actual dot's [.]**

http:/media[dot]photobucket[dot]com/image/blue%20wedding%20dress/AllyMusic/Wedding%?o=14 ]

"You look amazing Nodoka " Negi said as he was standing in a black suit with gold on the edges [**A/N cant find pic..so..very short..short..description XD]**.

"What in the world...BOOKWORM!" Asuna said putting her hands to her temple "Asuna im getting married!" Nodoka squeaked in surpised yet happy excitement "yeah...i see that.." Asuna answered staring at Negi "So your my brother in law huh.." "Why..yes" Asuna walked over and grabbed Negi by the collar and raised him from the ground "Dont crush bookworm's feeling got that!I'll squash you like a bug!" Asuna said deadly seriously "Y-yes i wouldnt dare do anything to hurt her..eh..hehe" Negi said nervously as Asuna let him go and he was pulled into a hug "I love you...Negi...-otto" Nodoka said quietly before leaning up to kiss Negi softly which he returned...

The end

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Laura: -closes storybook- And that is how it ends...anyone want an extra chapter like an epilouge or something if i get three reviews requesting one i will make one.**

**Tadase: Hi Laura-chan~**

**Laura: Tadase! Oh yeah...I got this information from google!otto means my husband...so..i added it as a suffix! lolz**

**Kairi: nice story **

**Laura: -dreamy sigh- Thanks...if i were to choose between you two i would pick Kairi only because i like tadase with amu ;-; **

**Tadase and Kairi: HAHA!**

**Laura: and that was funny...because?**

**. . . Bye!**


End file.
